


IV

by rraimie



Series: Moonlight Whispers [4]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry it took me so long to update but life's been really messy. Hope you still like the series after such a long time.</p><p>(writing from my phone so please pardon my mistakes)</p></blockquote>





	IV

Monday

5 am in the morning

recording studio

_"What's in the food over there? How come your letters get cheesier as time goes by?_

_I can't believe the same man that once told me he was too cool to be tied down is writing me these letters._

_Do you remember that day? The pouring rain did a wonderful job at hiding our anger. I think I have never yelled so much in only one night._

_What was the matter with us back then? Going back and forth like this relationship meant nothing to neither of us, yet unwilling to let go._

_Now look at us. Writing each other letters like a couple of teenagers, confessing what should've been said years ago if stubbornness didn't get in the way. Oh no, don't smile like that. The stubborn part is about you not me._

_Can you believe how long as it been? Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if you and me didn't became a we._

_I can't imagine waking up a Saturday morning without the scent of your almond aftershave filling the air as you enter the room with a towel wrapped around your hips. How your messy hair tickles my chest when you hug me good night._

_Perhaps we would continue to make out blaming our alcohol intake the next morning. You know how you get clingy when you drink._

_Speaking of that, I really hope you're not out drinking with people or so help me. Try and kiss someone else besides me and see what happens._

_You know what, I'm getting upset over things I know won't happen (but you better watch your behavior). Why are you laughing? Jealous? Who? You're nuts, dongwan. I'm just watching out for my interests._

_I just... miss your sloppy kisses inbetween songs. How you would sneak out during promotions just to kiss me good luck._

_What's taking you so long? My body misses you."_

                                                   

                                                      H.S

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update but life's been really messy. Hope you still like the series after such a long time.
> 
> (writing from my phone so please pardon my mistakes)


End file.
